fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milford Cox
Milford Cox 'is one of the characters in the book and animated TV series Isla De Lujuria. He makes his living as a crimelord and senator in Isla De Fe, he is the leader of both terrorist groups Macondo and The Inner Circle. He is often remembered as the somewhat nemesis of the series' main protagonist, Bice Ohmai, he is beloved by the fandom for his incredible English vocabulary and differing, perhaps even contrarian, views which break against and perhaps even antagonize the current mold, acting as some sort of alternate view and tool in order to shade the series' morals gray. He is a large fan of evidence and chaos, seemingly obsessed with the idea of madness and he tends to get bored, he is often portrayed as a father-figure to his ''underlings and peers, and is considered all across the islands as a master poet and guide to all things English and stories. Story Milford Cox was born to a rich, slave-owning family on Isla De Oro. He was born to a large and extended crime family, born as one of Benny Creon's sons with one of his teenage wives. He was given the last name "Cox" by his uncle Boris. Milford grew up as one of the larger and elder children among his half-siblings, but had no full-siblings of his own. He was more of a follower than a leader, often acting as the main bodyguard, brute or "attack dog" of the leader of the children, the oldest of Benny Creon's sons, Stan Creon. When Isla De Oro underwent civil war when its corrupt government was exposed, multiple freedom-fighters stormed one of Benny Creon's houses, freeing their slaves and killing many of his men and wives, even some of his children, Milford was one of the couple children that managed to escape, escaping through a secret hole they were told about by his half-sister Marie's mother. Before escaping however, Milford fought off a few freedom-fighters with a handgun he picked up, it was a revolver and he managed to kill four people with the six bullets he had. He tried to save his half-brother, Stan, who was bleeding after having being stabbed by one of the liberated slaves, but Stan was already near-death and the nearest medic was far from Isla De Oro, as a result Milford's attempts would be in vain whether or not he saves Stan. Stan tells Milford with his final breaths that he was a good brother to him, and gives him something their father gave him, a knife made of solid gold. Milford leaves Stan's body to be burnt in the burning house, and escapes into the deserts of Isla De Oro with his half-siblings, there they become stowaways when they illegally sneak into and board a ship headed for Isla De Los Buhos. There they acted as a gang of small children, pickpocketing and even performing burglaries, all the while trying to find one of their father's houses. They soon do find one, but they are not recognized by the guards, and they even attempt to kill them, some of his half-siblings are killed by gunfire, while he and a couple others sneak back into the shadows. The rest of his life after this point remains a mystery, what is known however is that during the remainder of his childhood and teenage years in Isla De Los Buhos, he met Jae-Jin Rhee, Renzo Soni and other people he would come to be affiliated with in the series, and that he would create a criminal empire of his own when he was fifteen years old. His father, Benny Creon, believes that Milford killed Stan and wields the golden knife as a trophy, causing father and son to become sworn enemies. He currently resides in The Citadel of Bones, a large and fortified citadel in Isla De Fe. Personality Milford is a person who is rather done with the gentlemanly aspects of life, and is now leaning more towards the fun and chaos that life has to offer. Despite his rather fun and degenerative attitude, complete with hysterical laughter and jokes, he actually still possesses his remarkable intelligence. While he does struggle with mathematics, he is an expert in biology, particularly zoology, he is a master of the English language and is the only person who can understand and speak specific languages. There are times where he can be calculating and precise, with a grand fortitude to match the swift brutality of his precise movements. He is more of a follower than a leader, often taking roles where he is someone's bodyguard or second-in-command, despite this, he is the leader among his fraternity, ''Macondo, ''which indicates he does possess leadership qualities and some semblance of charisma. He does however seem to have traits of being a father or role-model to those much closer to him, he is open to their ideas and supportive of their dreams. He knows how to raise morale and despite his frequent use of prejudicial vulgarities, he is actually an open-minded individual, a supporter of gay rights, equality, equity and freedom of speech and thought. All of the latter qualities however are much more hidden behind a rather brash and stereotypically Southern vernacular and impression. He seems to have lost his sense of personal boundaries and limits, and says what he thinks more and more often as the series goes on, which leads to some of his problems due to a chunk of his comments coming across as either brutally honest or ruthlessly insensitive. Relationships * '''Jae-Jin Rhee: Jae-Jin and Milford have a brotherly relationship, the best of friends, they trust each other and are often found as allies that hold each other to high regard and respect. Milford was one of the first if not the first to accept Jae-Jin for his bisexuality (which would later become full-on homosexuality), he often calls Jae-Jin homophobic slurs (out of edgy jest) and seems to only tolerate any K-Pop related content as long as it is Jae-Jin (Milford makes it verbally clear of his dislike of Korean Pop, but Jae-Jin appears to be an exception). Milford also appears to be Jae-Jin's inspiration to take up writing. * Oliver Walsh: Milford and Oliver often refer to each other as "soldier", they both hold an interest for firearms and are good friends that team up with each other in more cases than one believes. * Renzo Soni: Milford and Renzo's friendship appears to be the oldest friendship known in the series, as the two are childhood friends, they both hold the same interests. Milford is often seen teasing Renzo, mostly about the latter's affections for Bice Ohmai. Milford often tries to enhance Renzo's confidence, as well as increase Renzo's strength. Later on as Milford's resentment for Bice grows, he tries to persuade Renzo into no longer pursuing Bice's affections, he succeeds and, as he sees it, "frees" Renzo. Renzo and Milford become enemies however as Season 4 comes around, however halfway through Season 5 it reveals that Milford never hated Renzo and the aforementioned's problem with him is now truly only his own problem. During S6E4, Renzo and Milford bury the hatchet. * Devlin Scales: Milford is often astounded with Devlin's zoophilic desires, but tolerates them unlike others. He often has a good laugh with Devlin and also proof-reads Devlin's work. Milford plays a somewhat large role in Devlin's genetic editing and metamorphosis into a reptilian creature, so much to the point where only Milford as well as a few other unnamed individuals hold the contingency against Devlin if Devlin "goes rogue". * Anderick Muscle: 'Anderick and Milford have a joke=based friendship that soon evolves into a relationship evolving around the girl Zophine Le Faye. While Milford is secretly infatuated with Zophine, he aims to make sure Anderick succeeds in becoming her boyfriend, giving him tips and information so that Anderick can impress and perhaps later on get an accepted confession from Zophine. Anderick and Milford had long since drifted apart, they are still considered allies but it appears that they no longer converse with one another. Milford claims that The Inner Circle is officially defunct. * '''Bice Ohmai: '''Milford seems to have some sort of grudge against Bice, whether it be for Bice's rising reverse harem possessing the potential to throw Isla De Lujuria into chaos (which he believes he should be the one doing) or that Bice's ''bullying ''displeases him, it is unknown for what the actual source is behind his hatred for Bice. What is known is that Bice drives Milford nuts, he states that it is possibly her voice, or her presence. He also does not believe Bice's claims of heterosexuality, claiming that "once you're bisexual or worse, you'll never be straight again". All of these things are theorized however (by the fandom) as Milford's denial of affection towards Bice, as Jae-Jin claims they have a lot of chemistry, to which Milford also denies. Milford also seems to hold petty grudges against Bice, like her pet name for him, Mike. Milford would ''retire his idea of being her nemesis when Season 5 rolls around, but it appears he still has some sort of slight bias against her regardless. This might be due to her connections with The Saint, or the fact that she has seduced The Saint. * '''Zophine Le Faye: Milford secretly has a crush (or as he says, infatuated) with Zophine. He however is disgusted with his own infatuation with her, believing he only likes her out of her physical appearance which consists of glasses, a petite body type and shortness, all are traits which remind him of his ex-girlfriend, as well as former crushes. Milford believes he should hold Zophine to a higher standard, and he does, but regardless of such willpower he cannot help but stare at her from a distance from time to time, which is something that also frustrates him. To put it simply he is enthralled by her, her mysteriousness attracts him. By Season 4 it appears Milford has finally gotten over his crush on Zophine, until Zophine immediately recruits him for the Zero Clock Mission. By the end of Season 4 however Milford has finally seemed to get over it in a rather off way, seeing her now as rather too pathetic and frail for his affection. Powers Superhuman Condition Milford tampered with his body, augmenting his abilities with the magics he had discovered and learned. Milford is stronger and faster than the normal human, also possessing a stronger immune system. Includes, but not limited to: * Superhuman Strength: At least Type 3, potentialy absolute. * Superhuman Dexterity: Capable of free-running across rooftops and other urban areas. * Superhuman Durability: Milford can tank bullets and even hits from other super-strong superhumans without even flinching. * Healing Factor: When wounded, Milford can recover at an accelerated rate. * Underwater Survivability: Milford does not need to breathe air to live. * Superhuman Speed: Milford has vibrated so fast in one spot he levelled a skyscraper with a snap of his fingers. He is also seen running across water from Island to Island on numerous occasions. Black Magic Unknown to many, Milford is a master of black magic, he can create voodoo dolls, talk to spirits, see visions of future events, create familiars, make conduits of dark magic out of people, create avatars, transfuse souls and more. Abilities Ultimate Fighting Ability Milford's fighting skills can be considered beyond superhuman, it is unknown what his fighting style is composed of, but some speculate it to be a mix of boxing, judo, jiu-jitsu, wrestling, kickboxing and muay-thai. Other rumor he knows secret martial arts as well. High Intellect Milford is not simply a rogue criminal, he is a criminal mastermind. His operations are considered military-class and incredibly organized. His murders and ordered hits are cleaned up quickly and efficiently, evidence hidden. Milford is also a master in biology, his vast knowledge in zoology has introduced him to multiple forms of poisons and venom, as well as other possible ways and designs he could use for future endeavors. He is an elite business mathematician, biochemist and neurosurgeon. He also has a large amount of knowledge in literature and philosophy. Quotes * "No, don't go to her, she's fresh meat, she'll learn, she'll adapt, she'll make her own set of friends, and if she doesn't, then that's her problem. Survival of the fittest Jae, survival of the fittest" - Milford's reply to Jae-Jin when the latter asks the former if they should befriend the quiet girl (Zophine) all alone in the shore. * "Hatred is a despicable thing that shouldn't have a place in any society, at least, that's what the idiots say, hatred is good, hatred is the sharp stainless steel you stab your hand with to wake you up whenever you're in the world's grandest illusion, eros disguised as unconditional love" - Milford to Jae-Jin on why he is so passive-aggressively hateful. '' * ''"I hate you and everything you stand for, you fucking slut" - Milford to Bice, presumably referring to how he knows of her attempts in building a reverse-harem. '' * ''"Let's see how many people Bice has in her terrible, sinister and all-consuming clutches, Artzy, Benny, Renzo, Rivers, Zophine probably, Nathan, that dude named John I met on Isla De La Paz..." - Milford to Jae-Jin, referring to the fact that Bice is growing a reverse-harem. * "Hey, remember, demisexual doesn't mean straight" - Milford referring to Zophine's theorized demisexuality. * "I'm okay if Bice is attracted to anyone, as long as it isn't me" - Milford to Jae-Jin talking about Bice. * "They all say they're worse than the devil, but they don't get it, The Devil is the lord, the king, the GOD, I dare say, of evil, saying you're more evil than he is is like saying you're more loving than God" - Milford to the Satanic Cult in the beaches of Isla De Exiliados '' * ''"You're right about one thing, if you print money in secret, you'll technically have a billion dollars, but once you start spending that billion, the next time you print you'll be needing quintillions, you close-minded know-it-all depressed queer-ass cunt" - Milford to Heinrich when Heinrich considers printing money in secret. * "You have got to have her as your girlfriend man, you must, it has to be you, you're on the hunt for her heart, and I'll try my best to make sure your hunt goes as planned" - Milford to Anderick about Zophine and his vow to make sure Anderick and Zophine become a couple. * "Well yeah, of course I'm attracted to her, how could I not? She's quiet, cute, a wonderful smile, a meek voice, short, has gorgeous hair and she's got glasses too, she ticks my boxes, that's exactly why you have to be the one to make her your bride, if I end up with her I'll drive both of us to hell" - Milford to Anderick, coming clean that he loves Zophine as well, but makes it clear that Anderick should be the one to have her, inadvertently saving their friendship and boosting Anderick's confidence. Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rivals Category:Magician Category:TV Series Characters